1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storing container suitable for storing tablets of medicine and dietary supplements or the like, granular materials such as capsules and powder materials such as microcapsules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, tables of medicine are stored in containers such as glass bottles. When a container storing the tablets is transported, density of tablets is increased due to vibrations during transportation, and as a result, a space is created in an upper end portion inside the container. In this condition, tablets may move relative to each other and collide with or graze with each other. This may cause inconveniences such as the tablets being broken or fine powders being produced as a result of surfaces of the tablets being abraded.
To avoid such inconveniences, a foam having delayed shape recovery properties is disposed in a bottom of a container in the storing container disclosed in the Patent Document 1 given below. When a space starts to be created in an upper portion of the container, the foam expands to fill the space. Therefore, no space is created inside the container, thereby preventing tablets from colliding or grazing with each other.